


The story of "Jen."

by TheGoddesss_Athena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Mark of Cain!Dean, Metatron Being a Dick, Multi, Named!Reader, Oral Sex, Other, Slow Build, defensive dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddesss_Athena/pseuds/TheGoddesss_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, and Sam all seem to have one more thing in common as of late. What hell is going on?! And how is this going to be dealt with, when it seems like everything is happening all at once?</p><p>Set after Season 9, episode 22.</p><p>Reader insert, but she is NAMED. So just be patient with me, pretty please. If your name is actually Jennifer, this is going to get a little weird when the other shoe drops... but I won't give too much away. ;D</p><p>I am thegoddess-athena on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheap wine and fake fires

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Reader being kinda sad, moderate alcohol use, some spoilers if you’re still early in the series and there’s fluff(if you squint).

_“Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky_

_And I don’t wanna go down, go down_

_She said I’ll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize_

_She make me want her right now right now_

_And I can’t wait another minute_

_I can’t take the look she’s giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike”_

You danced to the music playing through the bunker, forcing the boys to indulge in your guilty pleasure with you. You twirled around the room’s floor, taking turns dancing with each of your three boys, making them move with your body and laughing all the way.

It had been a long week, hell, a long year. With Abaddon finally dead there was a small calm.The calm before the storm. Dean was still being slowly consumed by the mark, Castiel still dealing with Metatron, and Sam feeling helpless as he watched his little family fall to pieces.

“One night fellas, just one…” The song had ended and you went to swipe up your wine glass from the other side of the room. “That’s all I want. One night of peace and quiet, to be with my three favorite people.” You smiled, then looked at them over your glass as you sipped.

“I don’t know how you drink that crap Jen.” Sam scrunched his face, and walked passed you to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, Dean following suit. You chuckled to yourself.

“Hey! This is good stuff.” You joined them in the kitchen, palming your cheap bottle of Moscato and filling your glass. Putting the bottle down, you tilted the glass in Castiel’s direction with him still in the other room. “Cas knows what I’m talking about, this stuff has been around forever.”

Castiel smirked. Knowing that face, you knew what was coming. “Well, actually she’s right…” You heard Dean let out a long sigh and take a swig of his beer. “The Chinese actually found permeating grapes, created a liquid that-” You started walking to Castiel, putting a finger over his mouth, shushing him. Touching his lips, gave your hand a tingle. You took a gulp from your glass, and gave him a knowing look.

“It’s okay Cas, thanks for the back up though.” You said, and he smiled, happy he pleased you. I love that about you. You stepped back a bit, suddenly aware of how close your were to him

“I’ll stick to my much more flammable vice,” Dean says pouring a shot of his amber colored liquor.

“Don’t get me wrong Dean, whiskey will always have a special place in my heart.” You’re next to him now, gabbing the bottle from his hands and taking a swig right from the neck of it, giving him a wink. You see him crack a smile, but it was hard to enjoy it when his eyes still looked so filled with emotion. An emotion you hadn’t really put in a category yet. Something in between hurt and anger. Sometimes, there was something else, but you hadn’t quite put your finger on it yet.

“I’ll be right back,” Dean said stepping his way through the kitchen and down the bunker’s hall to his room.

“I wish he wouldn’t be so distant…” You look down at your feet, noticing your chipped toenail polish, and sighed.

“Don’t take it personally Jen, he’s dealing with a lot.”

“We’re all dealing with a lot Sam!” You nearly shouted at the younger Winchester, and then you notice him picking at the label on his beer bottle.

“I’m sorry…” You say, suddenly feeling bad for him, but not really knowing what you were apologizing for. You remembered a late night conversation with Sam, about how he felt he was truly losing his brother to the mark.

Castiel sits at the kitchen table, turning his body to you, “It’s the mark of Cain Jennifer, one does not simply overcome that, easily.”

You let out a deep breathy sigh, “I just want my best friend back.” You try to keep your face still, but hot angry tears well up in your eyes as you take another drink. When I see Crowley again, he’s getting a swift kick in the dick.

Dean walks back into the kitchen, laptop in hand. Sitting at the table next to Castiel, you watch his stone like face as he clicks away on the keyboard, the room is silent otherwise. Finally he turns the laptop around and you see an artificial fire place on screen, flames coming alive.

You flash back…

“Oh! I love fireplaces!” You searched around the dingy motel room for a blanket. Abandoning your bags by one of the double beds, you sat in front of the old fireplace in the room, lighting the logs and watching the flames until you passed out curled up next to its warmth. Not realizing that as you watched the flames, the Winchesters watched you with smiles.

You shake the memory out of your head. That Dean is gone now… But you look at him, and see his old smile looking up at you. Smiling, you top off your glass and grab the laptop, headed to the couch, plopping it down on the coffee table in front of you and you curl up your body. Taking a drink, you pat the couch staring at the boys, signaling for them to come over. You watch the flames and notice Castiel in your peripheral vision sitting to your left.

You hear Sam, “Actually, I think I’m going to head to bed.” He walks over to you and kisses your forehead, and you smell beer on his breath and gunpowder on his shirt. You smile. He gives a two finger salute to Castiel and walks away.

“G’night Sam.” You say as he starts down the hall. Then looking at Dean directly, you motion again for him to come sit with you and Castiel, coaxing him with your best flirty smile and look at him through your lashes. He chuckles and rolls his eyes, walking over. He sits down and wraps his arm around you to get comfortable. You lean into his side and nuzzle in, while throwing your legs over Castiel’s lap and scooting him sideways with your calves to bring him closer to your rear. He rests on hand on your knee and the other arm up the length of your body. Perfect. The lights are dim now, and the light from the simulated flames create a sense of calm. You let go of a long, happy sigh. You tilt your head to Dean and kiss his cheek, “Thank you…” you whisper in his ear.

“Anything for you Jen. Anything for you…”


	2. Whispers into the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting Angsty AF in here or is it just me?

You didn’t know when you had fallen asleep, but when you woke Castiel was no longer under your legs, the laptop screen had blackened and it was just you and Dean in the dim lighting. You had shifted in your sleep and your head was now in his lap. You think Dean assumed you were still asleep as he spoke his words, and a part of you ached to hear them.

“…you’re my anchor Jen… “ His voice low and husky, he sighs, “the only thing keeping me from letting this friggin’ mark consume me.” He strokes your hair, “I love you Jennifer Beretta.” He takes your hand in his and locks his fingers. Feeling bold, you twine your fingers with his. Catching him off guard, you raise up and kiss him, smashing your lips into his. At first, his mouth molds to yours and you sigh into the kiss. Finally. Then you feel him tense and push you off of him, standing up.

“What did you hear Jen?” He sounded like he had a lump in his throat.

“Enough… Dean-” He cuts you off.

“You weren’t supposed to hear all that. I- I don’t know why I said that Jen. I thought you were asleep!” He let his arms hit his sides hard.

“Obviously some part of you wanted me to hear you Dean!” Your own body tense now. “Why not just tell the truth?!”

“Because the truth will get you hurt Jen!” He shouts this time, and stomps off into the hall, leaving you on the couch by yourself, in shock.

The hell just happened?

You get up from the couch and feel your back crack slightly. Walking to the bathroom, you put your hair up in a hair tie and stepping into the bathroom, you opt for just a quick rinse of your face and start brushing your teeth.

Did he mean all that? Of course not… He was just having a moment… You take a look at yourself in the mirror. Dean Winchester… in love? With me? You spit out toothpaste. If he only knew…

Closing the door behind you in your room, you strip down to your camisole and panties, putting on some cotton shorts to sleep in. Tossing your shoes into your closet, you begin to pray to Castiel:

“Cas..” You clear your throat. “Castiel, if you can hear me, please let me in on what the hell is going on..” You turn towards your bed and see Castiel standing there with a sad look on his face.

“Jennifer, I wish I could tell you. Dean is-” He lost his words.

You wait, and when he doesn’t finish, you say, “Broken. I know….”

“Not just that Jennifer. He was broken before the mark. The mark is simply amplifying his pain, making him hateful. We’ve all noticed it, and I’m sure he has too. It’s literally killing him.” Castiel’s look of pity, hit you hard. “It’s a daily struggle for him.”

“What about Cain? He seemed to have the mark under control…” You tried to sound hopeful.

“Cain had Colette… Then after what Abaddon had done to her, he killed himself.”

“But-” You were confused.

“Yes, I know what you’re thinking. He turned into demon Jennifer. It was the only reason his soul could handle it.”

You’re angry tears were back. “Cas… I don’t know how to help him.”

“Do you care for him?” He steps closer to you.

“Of course I do. I care for all of you and I can’t stand all that’s happening!” The hot tears broke this time and slid down your cheeks.

“Shhh, don’t cry Jennifer.” He wrapped his arms around you, embracing as you as you sobbed into his chest.

“Cas, stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?” You hear him sigh and then you two clumsily climb into your bed and your curl up into his side, still sniffling. You thank him for staying and wrap an arm over his torso. Your breathing steadies and you feel yourself slipping into sleep. Then, for the second time that night, there was a man stroking your hair, saying things into the night that you were never supposed to hear.

“I know why Dean loves you, Jennifer.” He speaks outward, instead of down at you like Dean had. “I know because… I do too.” You feel the signature gust of wind, indicating Castiel had left.

What? What is happening?!

You wake in the morning feeling like you’ve barely slept. Mostly because you couldn’t. Two men had suddenly confessed their love for you, and you had no idea why. Slipping on some socks, you decide to drag your ass to the kitchen to get some much needed caffeine. Upon arrival, both Sam and Dean were at the kitchen table. Dean stirring what looked like untouched oatmeal, avoiding your eye contact and Sam on his lap top. You head straight for the coffee maker, seeing some had already been brewed, you grabbed a mug.

“So listen to this: Four bodies found in diner outside of a town in Michigan,” He turns the screen to you to show the picture attached to the article, “all with what looks like their eyes burned out.”

“Metatron?” You question taking a sip of coffee.

“Possibly, but I think we should go investigate.” Sam stares at you, waiting for a response. Instead he gets it from Dean.

“Yeah. The sooner we find this son of a bitch, the sooner I can sink that blade in his chest.” Dean gets up, leaving the oatmeal still untouched, and goes in the direction of his room. When you think he’s far enough away, you sit down next to Sam.

In hushed tones you begin, “I’m so worried Sam. Something isn’t right.”

“No crap Jen.” He nearly chuckles.

“No, seriously. I think something is really wrong. I don’t know how else to say this, but apparently both Dean and Castiel felt last night was the time to tell me they love me…” You take another sip, hoping Sam could see something in the situation you couldn’t. You get no response from him other than bewilderment. You keep going, “Granted both of them thought I was sleeping, but when Dean realized I had caught him, he got almost angry. Saying the truth would get me hurt. What does that even mean?”

Sam looked as confused as you felt. “I don’t know Jen, but lets try to work this out after the investigation. I’m sure Dean will want to leave soon.”

He was right, as soon as you finished your coffee, you went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and just as you got out, Dean was pounding on the door saying he was leaving in 20 minutes. You hurriedly wrapped yourself in a towel with the intention of booking it to your room to get dressed, but upon opening the door, Sam and Dean were in the hall speaking in hushed tones. You were able to make out some of their mumbling.

“…you told her… why..? …We had a deal….” it sounded like Sam.

“I didn’t know… she wasn’t supposed…” Dean pauses, “I know Sammy, I screwed up…”

Not wanting them to know you were eavesdropping, you quietly closed the door again and made loud noises in the bathroom for them to take the hint, that you’d be coming out soon. Opening the door, you see them break up and walk down separate directions of the hall.

You walked into your room and grabbed a simple outfit from your dresser and quickly put it on. Grabbed a bag from your closet you packed it with things may need for the investigation. Fifteen minutes later, Dean was at the front door, with the keys to the Impala in hand and looking past you to Sam. “You ready?”

You and Sam answer in unison, “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, the chapters will get longer as I thicken the plot some more. 
> 
> *maniacal laughter*


	3. Saltine offerings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is on edge and decides that instead of saltines, He'll have Jen as a snack...

The investigation went on like any other, but instead of it having anything to do with Metatron, it was actually angel on angel violence to pick sides. Leaving Castiel hurt that he was still unable to prevent these things from happening, and left Dean more hotly tempered than before. The ride home was silent, except for the few times Sam tried to spark conversation. Finally Dean turned on the radio to drown him out. At least we agree on something. Sam wasn’t helping your already confused situation. He was keeping his cool during all this, and it raised envy in you, wishing you had his bravery to feel like all this would pass like anything else that’s happened. You definitely admired him for it. You see Dean scratching at the mark over his shirt and he speeds up the Impala. Getting back to the bunker, Dean bolts out of the car and to the bunker’s door, unlocking it. Inside he goes directly to the bathroom and closes the door, and the sounds of him vomiting echoes through the halls. You turn to Sam and you both have solemn faces. You go put your bag in your room and take to trying to clean up the bunker to keep yourself occupied.

Some time later, you go to the kitchen and grab a bag of saltines, and a glass of water, making your way to Dean’s bedroom door. Giving it a knock, you quietly say “Dean?”

“What do you want Jennifer?” Him calling you by the full name took you back a bit.

“I just- I have some crackers and a glass of water for you.” Silence. “Okay… I’ll just leave them here then…” You place the objects on the floor in front of his door and start walking away. A few feet from his door, and you hear it open. Dean walks past your offerings and straight to you, crashing his lips into yours, hard. You’re backed against the hall’s wall with his hands on your hips, pressing his body flush against yours. Feeling his muscled body, sends chills down your spine. Sadness and lust bound up in your chest, and you’re panting into him through open mouth kisses. He grabs you by the back of your thighs, wrapping your legs around his hips and lifting you off the ground. Not breaking his assault on your mouth, he walks you both into his room, kicks the door closed and then drops you on his bed. Finally having a chance to catch your breath, you look up at him, “Dean, I need you to tell me what’s going on with you.” You’re practically panting, trying to regain composer. He looks down at you with lust blown irises.

His voice rough and filled with desire, he simply says, “First... this.” And off goes his shirt, muscles rippling in doing so. You sit back in awe. _There goes that composer_. He steps to you and takes your hands to place them on his chest. Leaning over you, he connects your lips once again. Your hands slide up then behind his neck, pulling him down on top of you, feeling a hardness on your groin. A moan slips your lips, and he take the opportunity to place hot kisses on your neck, causing more moans to escape you. Seeing this as approval, he snakes his hand down your torso and then up your shirt palming a bra clad breast. You arch your chest into his hand, encouraging him to keep going. He nibbles at your neck while he works his way around your breasts. _Thank God for front clasp bras._ You reach to your own chest, unhooking the the bind, and freeing your breasts. A surprised looking Dean, pulls your shirt up to your neck and moves his face down to take some of the sensitive flesh into his mouth, palming the other breast with a rough hand. The combination shoots electricity straight to your core. You find yourself grinding your middle against his hip, desperate for some movement. Taking this as a sign, Dean releases one breast from his mouth and places it on the other, and his hands wander down the length of your body to undo your jeans. With a swift movement he takes his mouth off your body, grips your clothing, and then your jeans and panties are on the floor, leaving the bottom half of you exposed. He groans as he thumbs over your slick folds. You try to push your heat on to his hand and fail as he pulls it away to take both of your thighs in each hand, then spreading your legs apart and drinking in the sight of you. You suddenly feel self conscious and try to bring your legs back together. He holds them open and then drops his head between them, pushing his plump lips into your folds. You grasp at the shirt still gathered at your chest and use your other hand to pull at the short hairs on Dean’s head, desperate for him to not leave. Sighs of ecstasy come from your chest and he pushes his tongue onto your button of nerves, causing you to moan his name. An encouraged Dean slips a finger into your wetness and you feel like your blood was going to boil. Working your clit with his mouth and adding a second finger into your sex, he finds a rhythm, causing a coil to gather in your core. Making a ‘come hither’ motion against your sweet spot, he gets that coil to snap inside of you. Panting his name, you beg him to stay where he is, to ride out your orgasm. You feel him smirk against your flesh as the feeling ripples through you. He takes to kissing your thighs and up your belly, then back to your mouth. You taste yourself on his lips and that alone nearly sends to the edge again. He releases your mouth and sinks next to you with a victorious smirk, and pulls your practically naked body into his.

“Dean-” Your voice thick with satisfaction, you play with belt buckle on the pants he’s still unfortunately wearing. “What about you?”

“I’m fine, just happy you’re here.” He exhales and you feel a calmness from him you haven’t felt in a long time. He closes his eyes, and you rest your head on his chest, closing yours too. You can hear his heart beat through his chest.

Taking the quiet as opportunity, you ask “What did you mean when you said I’m your anchor?”

Suddenly hearing his heart beat pick up, he answers by taking your hand in his, and saying with a low voice, “This.” Gesturing to your hands intertwined. “Having you close like this, keeps the mark from consuming my mind.” He lets out an exhausted sigh.

Your chest tightens a bit. “Dean…” You prop yourself up on one arm looking him in the face. “I don’t know what you want me to say. I’m so confused by you. One day, you can’t stand to be near me, and the next we’re this?” You gesture to your bodies pressed together.

“I know Jen. I wish could give you a better excuse, but I don’t have one.” You see him push his head deep into the pillow under his head, as if to try to escape into his bed.

“I’ve got a lot of feelings Dean, and I don’t know what to do with them. I need to sort this all out.” You move to get up but he tries to hold you to him still. You break his grasp, and get up anyway, grabbing your clothes. Putting on your jeans and tucking your panties into your pocket, you turn to him clasping your bra back into place. “I can’t be your Colette, Dean.” His eyes widen.

“That’s what you think this is?” He seemed almost hurt by your words.

“I don’t know what this is, but from what I know, Colette kept Cain in check when it came to that.” You point to the mark on his forearm. “Then when he lost her, he lost everything and went off the deep end!” You stare at him waiting for a response, and he just looks away from you. “If we’re going to do this Dean, I need you to promise me that I’m not just a band-aid. That you will try your damned best to rid yourself of that thing.”

His voice was nearly a grumble, “I can’t promise you anything Jennifer.” The full name again.

“Fine.”

You turn to walk out of the room and stop before opening the door, “This can’t happen again, Dean.” You sigh and walk out into the hall, closing the door again behind you. You lean against the wall, then hear something smash to pieces inside of his room causing you to wince. Pushing yourself off the wall, you walk into the library and slump into a chair, pinching the bridge of your nose. You find yourself muttering obscenities, and suddenly hear Sam cough loudly from the other side of the library. Looking up, you see his face. His eyes were dark, and he had a frown that nearly broke your heart. “Sam…” You felt tears well up in your eyes and you didn’t even know why.

“It’s okay Jen, he’ll be okay…” He gets up from his seat and walks slowly to you.

“What the hell is going on Sam. If it’s not one thing, it’s another.” Your voice broke on the last few words, and you exhaled hard. “Dean and Cas both saying those things, now Dean taking… action.” You felt awkward saying your words to Sam, knowing what just happened with his older brother.

“I’m so sorry Jen, but I might as well get something off my chest since everyone else is…” He grabbed your face and gave you gentle kisses on your lips. You sunk into his grasp, but started to wonder if he could taste the mix of his brother’s mouth and your wetness on your lips. You sighed into his mouth, then suddenly came to your senses, pulling yourself away from him.

“I can’t do this Sam. Not now.” You quickly maneuvered yourself around him and darted toward your bedroom, bare feet padding against the linoleum flooring quickly, not looking back at Sam. You walked through your doorway, and closed it behind you, trying your best not to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry! (Not really, because I can be a bit of a sadist.)
> 
> I'll write some more chapters when I know I've got actual readers. (: 
> 
> Leave me feed back please!!! I'll love you fuurrrreevvvvveeerrrrrrrrrr.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: The Lyrics from the beginning are from Maroon 5′s song Lucky Strike, for those who are curious.


End file.
